In many different contexts, the success of one person may rely on actions of another. However, it may be difficult for a person trying to reach a goal to effectively influence another person upon whom the goal is dependent. For example, in some organizations, there may be a relatively long lead time associated with acquiring a new end customer or distributor, during which time there may be limited opportunities for personal interactions. As such, it may be difficult for the person trying to acquire the new customer or distributor to determine what actions to take, if any, to improve the likelihood of meeting the goal.